Forbidden Love
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU, the border between the brotherly love and the love between two lovers is sometimes crossed, it starts with a certain situation that seems inconsequential. Trina/Tori relationship, Trina-centric.
1. Attraction & comfort

**A/N: This is a story where Trina (Futa Trina) was never accept to HA, so Tori never go it too. So, no appearance of the gang (or perhaps some), just a story primarily about the relationship of the two sisters.**

 **If you do not like incest stories, go directly to the redcross at the top right.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1 - Attraction & comfort**

 **Vega's home  
** **Trina's chamber**

At 19 years, Trina Vega was lost in her life.

She was often angry without too really knowing why, she did a lot of crap and it was fallout her. Now she had to keep quiet or it was the prison, as the judge told her. She is not a bad girl, but she was ... lost in this individualistic society.

Her parents, they never really paid attention to her. At least, they stopped when she abandoned her studies.

From there, they threw their sights on her little sister, Tori.

Initially, her relationship with Tori was perfectly banal, a relationship between sisters with a lot of disputes and joys.

Tori has 18 years and she was with this guy, Steven, a true asshole, there was something in his attitude that Trina could not supported. This happened her often to watch Tori in a different light than that of a sister, like Tori had the distinction of being a beautiful girl, and one day and in a certain situation, Trina seen her as a woman.

That was when Trina was 16 years and she had abandoned HA after weeks of classes, she never really wanted to be in this school, she had a bad time.

Trina had seen Tori wear clothes that attract attention, tight jeans, tight-fitting shorts, necklines despite her small chest.

One morning, while Trina has breakfast before going to school, Tori is lowered into a mini-shorts in jean and she dropped something, she stooped to pick up and then (discovering her forms), Trina saw the woman and not her sister. Since, it happened her to ogle her sister to time to time without really fantasize about her.

* * *

But her relationship with Tori switched a night, when Tori came home one evening and she goes straight to her room.

Her way of walking seemed weird to Trina, she had done everything to avoid their parents. In fact, she believed her drunk and for teasing her, Trina decided to pay her a visit in her room. But when she knocked on her door, Tori told her to leave and Trina heard a sob in her voice that gave her a thrill.

She entered without the permission of her little sister.

"What do you want?" Tori said sitting on her bed crying, hiding her face.  
"You're okay?" Trina asks worries.  
"Very good, that is not seen?" Tori said with a low tone of anger.

She sits next to Tori and she lifts her face.

"What happened?"  
"It's over with Steven" Tori says weakly.  
"Oh" Trina said without surprise.  
"Yes oh, I caught him kissing another girl" she said angrily "and when I told him it was over between us, he told me that it was not the first once, he was cheating on me and as soon as he could from the beginning."

Tori had not even finished her sentence she was crying. Trina has hugs her, like a good big sister has to do it.

"It's for the best" Trina said.  
"But why I attracts all the assholes of the earth?" Tori complained.  
"But no, you ..." she quickly interromput by Tori.  
"Of course I do. Either I'm cheated or I'm hit ... in the best case, I'm just fucked and I have more news."

Trina remembers the difficult relationship of her sister with Ryder, a boy who liked to hurt her, fortunately they have learned very quickly and he is now in jail.

"Do not say that, I do not like to see you in this state" Trina said, taking her in her arms.  
"I am an idiot, that's the truth" Tori shakes her head.  
"That's wrong, you're a great girl" Trina said, trying to console her sister.

Tori rolls her eyes, Trina realized that it was just a answer a bit simplistic and she will heard the same thing from her friends when she goes to the news.

 **...**

Trina raises her head again for she looks into her eyes.

"I know we often fight and we have not used to say that kind of thing, but I am sincere here. You are an amazing girl. Gifted, smart, and you're already beyond me in studies, you're beautiful and you do not see it, I think."

The girls look each other in the eyes, Trina think it had her a little comforted.

"So, why do I only attracts idiots?" Tori said as she wanted more.  
"Unfortunately, this is often the idiots who have enough confidence to approach a girl like you" Trina said honestly.

Tori smiled, she runs a hand on her cheek to clean the tears that had poured and she spends her other hand on a shoulder of Trina.

"Thanks, that's nice, even if it is rather odd coming from you" Tori laughed.  
"True, we are not used to this kind of thing" Trina joined in the laughter.  
"Why can not I meet a nice guy? Or someone like you?" Tori sighs "I should try girls."  
"We both know I'm not a girl at 100%" Trina smiled "and girls are too much trouble too."

Tori smiled, she remembers when she took baths together with her sister being little girls, Trina was not made in the same way that herself ... or all the other girls.

"Yeah, nature is really poorly done, you are my sister, so that there could be more between us" Tori smiled sadly.

Realizing her words, the room became very silent, see strange.

"And it's me who says weird things, huh?" Trina chuckles to break the tension.

Her little sister sniffs and dry her tears.

"True, sorry" Tori nods.  
"I should go to my room."  
"Yes."

They turn towards each other and they have advanced both at the same time to make the peck each other, which had the effect of being face to face, ready to embrace. The sisters looked at each other in the eyes, there was some envy between them but not enough to take the step.

They laugh a nervous laugh, Tori kisses her on the cheek and Trina leaves.

When Trina's in her room, she drops herself on the bed, she puts her arms behind her head, she looks at the ceiling and think back to what had happened with a smile and a very weird sensation in her chest. She was also very angry, her adored sister did not deserve to suffer so much.

But she knows who deserves it.

Trina would find Steven, tell him her way of thinking and send him to the hospital. But if he was a complaint, she was fucking and her record is already pretty filled.

So Trina will not do anything.

 **...**

 **A/N: This is a chapter rather nice, the next will be more attractive.**


	2. Truth or Dare ?

**A/N: That the sequel, feelings are revealed and some action happens.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2 - Truth or Dare ?**

During this night, Trina had a click.

Since they are spoken to with open hearts, her relationship with her sister has changed, more inclined to talk about their problems and they were closer than ever. Now, they go to the movies or something to eat for the lunch break, if they have time. That would pretty weird two months earlier.

In fact, they have become friends, this is the right term: friends.

One evening, they are alone, their parents had gone to dinner at one of their knowledge, they had enjoyed for an evening for two, with a few bottles of alcohol, chips, pizza and some movies.

After opening a few bottles of beer, they began to "relax and in the mood". Tori had the idea to play 'truth or dare'. Honestly, Trina does not know if her sister had something behind her head in offering this game. After some time in the game, it was back to Trina.

"Truth or Dare?" Trina asked.  
"Hm, truth" Tori replied.  
"Tell me something embarrassing about you" Trina smiled mischievously.

Tori pretended to think for a second.

"When I was 5 or 6 years old, I told Mom that I was in love with you" Tori replied laughing.  
"And what did she say?" Trina asks curiously.  
"She yelled at me for a while."  
"Oh, poor little girl."  
"Yes, sniff" Tori responds by pretending to cry.  
"In fact, I'm sure you're still in love with me" Trina teases her.  
"Definitely, I want you too" Tori raises her eyebrows before chuckling.  
"Your turn" Trina motioned to her sister.  
"Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Uh, you gotta rub me the foot" Tori smiled.

Trina made her big eyes (because she did not like much), but it was the game.

Then, she got down to the task. They are in the living room, one in front of the other. Tori extends her leg and Trina takes her little foot, she takes off her sock and begins to massage. As much the feet of a man are, Trina truly think after seeing some of her guy friends, completely disgusting, as much those of a girl are downright beautiful and softer.

Trina makes her pledge as best she could and she believes it was more efficient, because when she glanced at her sister, she blushed.

"It's too good" Tori said, laughing, before hiding her face behind a cushion.

She was absolutely cute in her way of being embarrassed. Trina was not necessarily to comfortable too with what was going on, but she can not hide it excited her too.

* * *

Their play had stopped there, then they were watching a movie but it's not really interested Trina, too boring.

She asked her sister with the packet of chips she was emptying.

"Nop" Tori said with a tone of challenge, sticking her tongue out at her sister.  
"You're going to give it to me, little pest" Trina growls.  
"No, I do not think."

Trina rises, Tori has also risen and they ran around the table, Trina trying to caught her sister, like two kids.

After a few seconds, she managed to grab Tori, Trina gently blocks her against the wall and held her wrist in the air, they looked into her eyes and said nothing. The smile on their lips is gradually cleared over they understood the situation and especially, the desire that climbed in them.

Trina could no longer hold, she wanted Tori when she bends to kiss her.

"It's not a good idea" Tori said weakly, including what her big sister will do.  
"I know" replied Trina, as she approaches closer to her lips.

When Trina's lips landed on hers, she could have sworn feel her heart explode. The first second, they did not dare to really move their lips, and they sold at their desire and they kissed passionately. Trina could feel her tongue stroking hers, she never imagined her sister be a good 'kisser'. Her hand is slowly rising to her face, down her neck, her other hand still holding her wrist height.

Tori had dropped the bag of chips for a long time, but it was not what Trina wanted now.

She wanted her.

 **...**

After about two minutes, they were arrested. Trina puts her forehead against hers and she swallows her saliva (and a little of hers too). It was so ... passionate as Trina had shortness of breath. Tori dared not look at her sister, her eyes downcast.

Trina had no idea what to say right now.

"Uh, sorry" it was the first thing that came to mind of Trina.  
"No, it's me" Tori said, picking up the ground packet of crisps.  
"I should not have, I ... I should control myself."  
"And I would have had to push you."

Suddenly they realize implicitly, they came to confess their desire for one another, lack of control over them.

"Hey so what do we do?" Trina asked, as was her turn to be embarrassed.  
"I guess we can forget all this" Tori replied.

Trina nods and yet, still having the taste of her mouth into hers, she had only one desire: it was start again.

* * *

The rest of the evening was rather quiet.

Trina believes that it is when their parents returned they had done what they were doing. They immediately noticed the heavy silence in the room and above all, an exaggerated distance between Trina & Tori.

"You're very quiet, you have a fight?" Holly asked.  
"As usual" David said, before the sisters could answer anything.

Tori went to help their mother make anything, their father landed in front of the TV. When he started to initiate the 'packet of crisps of desire' as Trina called it, she preferred to go to her room. Looking back, she knows that Tori had feelings for her too.

But at the time, Trina felt she was only a perverse sister who was almost raped her sister.


	3. Jealousy & envy

**Chapter 3 - Jealousy & envy**

Tori & Trina were a little distant these days, because of what had happened that night, it was necessary that this cup in their memoirs.

Fortunately, a little later, everything seemed to be back as before. Trina did not know if her sister was really moved on, or like it, Tori was just pretending. For now, there was not a day when Trina had not wanted her.

She was really confused. Was it just a passing fantasy or a real love on the horizon? Is a brotherly love can turn into a real love?

She was full of questions without any answer.

But as long as she remained close to her sister, that's all that mattered.

 **...**

But one day, Tori announced to everyone that she had a new boyfriend.

Trina was ... surprise. Surprise that Tori had not spoken to her before. She was jealous, as ridiculous as it was to be. It was silly and she decided to distance in her relationship with Tori. Finished their walks, their games, their laughter.

One night, they were both invited to a party by a friend in common. Tori has obviously brought her famous boyfriend, Beck Oliver.

Honestly, Trina could have some hatred towards him, the young man seemed to be a good guy, a good guy who had had problems with an ex. So, Trina decided to drop it and started drinking a little too much. Throughout the evening the tension mounted, and Beck was not doing anything in particular.

Trina rises, she will find him while he was isolated and she pressed him against the wall. She was drunk, she's not even sure what she told him understandable.

"You better take good care of my sister, asshole."  
"What?" Beck said, laughing, as if the sister of his girlfriend was joking.  
"You heard me, shithead."

People had turned towards them and looking at them. Tori arrived, she asked what was happening and ordered to Trina releasing him. Trina came out of the house unsteadily. That night, she was ashamed of herself, she had tears in her eyes. What happened to her?

* * *

Later, Tori is back home too, he had to be 3 or 4am.

Trina was still standing, in front of her laptop and change into her pajamas. Tori has knocked on her door and asked to speak to her, they are sitting on her bed

"What happened with Beck?"  
"Nothing special, I was drunk" Trina shrugs.  
"Tell me, I noticed that you fled from me lately" Tori said sadly "I thought we were close."  
"What's the point?" Trina said desperate.  
"What's the point what?" Tori responds worried.

Tori takes a deep breath, her sister heaved a long sigh.

"What is it for me to say what I feel? I do not see the point to say that I am jealous of Beck as this is not possible, or that the only girl I want is inaccessible me because she's my sister. I do not see the purpose of ... "Trina said, still a little under the influence of alcohol.

But before she could finish her sentence, Tori grabs her head with both hands.

"Shh, I did not know that it was mutual" Tori said in her soft voice.

She kisses Trina, as never Trina had been kissed before. She could feel her tongue searching her mouth. In her tracks, they switched on the bed, Trina on the back, Tori above. While continuing to kiss each other, Tori started to undo her pants.

"I'm not sure" Trina was trying to say, without much conviction.  
"Shut up, you want to as I want."

Tori unbuttoned the pants of Trina, lowers it to her knees, then her legs did the rest. Trina gets up and she removed her top.

She had never seen Tori in her underwear and that night, she wore a black bra sexy. Trina took her and exchange their places, so that she is above Tori. Before removing her pants, Trina kisses her and she asked one last time if this was what she really wanted.

When Tori says yes, Trina takes off her pants but too her panties at the same time. They were taken by the desire, they were impatient, but more she thinks and more Trina said that perhaps, they were rushing for not to think about what they were doing.

 **...**

Trina removed her pajama top, she lowers her boxers and she was hard-on.

She had the heart beating, there was no turning back. But failing to consider properly, she decided to give up herself for the pleasure.

She penetrates her own sister, Tori let go a half-muffled groan, she put her hand over her mouth to stifle her cries coming. Her shutter was open, the light of the moon went through her fair window illuminating her bed They were both there, in the dark, to make love while their parents were in the next room. She thump Tori at passionate kidney shots. Trina kissed her neck, while she pressed the sheets of her hand and biting her other hand to her luscious mouth.

They were both drunk with pleasure. Sometimes they look in the eyes, without saying anything, sometimes Trina threw a glance at her beautiful body. Tori is a petite woman but with nice curves. Trina could see a semblance of hair shaved on her pubis. Her little lips were parted with each pass of her manhood.

Seeing her difference with the other girls, Trina has abandoned the boys (who see her as a monster with what she had between her legs) and for girls, she had very few girlfriends, for the same reasons that the guys.

Tori has never judged her for what she was, she always loved her and would always love her.

Trina loved when her sister passed her hand over her big breasts and when she clutched her back to encourage Trina to go further into her, Trina could feel her nails into her skin. After a moment, Tori has raised. Their breasts were facing, their legs crossed. Tori clutched her neck and moved her own hips. Her mouth was open, she was beautiful. Trina had her hand holding her back and she could start to feel the sweat on her body.

Sometimes their eyes met and Trina could not help but kissed her sister.

Then, Trina lay down and Tori was above her. She placed her hands on her breasts to play with (Trina loved it) and she rode her cock vigorously. Tori placed her finger in her mouth to bite gently, but also to hide the little sounds she made. There was some excitement in the risk of getting caught at any time.

The urge to ejaculate tugged Trina, but she did not want it to stop.

Suddenly Tori whispered that she will cum, a boon to her big sister, she could finally release her seed. Tori has accelerated her movement, then her face was tense, she was just to cum on her dick and what she was beautiful with her hair falling over her shoulder.

Trina cum in her and it was her turn to have to keep her cries.

Their breaths were loud, she put her forearm either side of the chest of Trina, her face a few centimeters from her. They look each other, they smile and they even laugh together while taking their breath. Trina could still smell her vagina to contract around her cock.

She was sweating but that did not stop Tori to put her head on her chest. Trina took advantage to kiss the top of her head. They have not said a word, it would have broken the magic of their act. They wanted to stay in this bubble as long as possible.

Trina fell asleep with her little sister in her arms.

 **...**

 **A/N: Yep, I wanted to write a little eroticism to change.**


	4. Risk behaviors

**Chapter 4 - Risk behaviors**

When Trina was awakened by the sun, she was in another position, alone in her bed, under the blanket.

No trace of Tori.

At first, she thought she had dreamed of and she was totally disgusted. But on her bedside table, there was a post-it, there was just a heart drawn in marker. Her head was filled with questions: was it a one-night stand? Were they going to continue? How will they continue?

Seeing the task on her sheets, she had chills down her back when she crashed into that they had not used a condom last night. Trina felt guilty and she rose from the bed she had to talk to her sister. It was saturday, and the parents were home. Trina is dressed in a shirt/pants and down to the ground floor.

Arriving in the kitchen, she saw Tori, eating her cereal. This may sound corny, but she felt like time had slowed. Tori raises her head and when their eyes met, she smiled while handing one hair strand behind her ear.

Trina smiled like an idiot, but this resplendent vision was interrupted by her father, who stationed himself in front of her.

"You finally found a job?" David insists.  
"No, not yet" Trina said already unnerved by his presence.

Since her trial, David & Trina were not in very good term. She can understand him now, he was disappointed with her eldest daughter.

Trina sits at the table and takes cereals. the sisters threw looks and discreet smiles. Their parents had not noticed but not under the table, their feet were playing together. This reassured Trina, it meant that they not regret what had happened.

 **...**

When they had a free moment, Trina said her that they had to talk.

"You know, last night" Trina begins.  
"Please, do not tell me that you regret" Tori said in a frightened tone.  
"N-No, it's just ... we were not protected and I ... in thee" Trina said shyly.  
"No worries, Treen" Tori reassures her "I started taking the pill again when I was with Beck."  
"Oh, and Beck and you ..."  
"It's over, Beck is a nice guy but he's not the one I want right now" Tori looks at her sister with a mischievous look.

* * *

From that day, their relationship ... exploded.

Once they were alone, they kissed each other, caress and they made love. Since they had to keep this secret relationship, they were a little limited. But this only increased their desire for each other and their excitement. The house was their playing field.

For example, Tori has a big inflatable ball she used as a pouf. Trina remembers having taken her doggy style on it, even if it was more for fun because every jerk, her sister jumped slightly and when they had tried missionary, Tori failed to fall several times . But it was pretty funny.

Trina think they have done in every room of the house. On the kitchen table, on the cold tiles of the bathroom. She would take Tori in the shower, see the hot water run over her chest, rub their wet bodies but they have never done so because they were afraid that with the sound of water, they can not hear their parents get in.

There are a few times where they brushed the disaster by being taken. like when Trina wanted to return to her room, she saw Tori finger sign to her for follow her in the toilet.

How resist?

Trina went to join her. Tori had lowered her pants and started to suck her, what she did that good. Trina was not slow to ejaculate in her mouth, she loved when Tori was pressing her balls at the time her enjoyment. She swallowed her semen and she wanted to put her pants, but Trina wanted more.

Trina prodded her sister that she sits on the bowl. Tori laughed when she realized that her big sister had in mind.

Prior to reciprocate by penetrating her with all her love, someone knocked on the door. Trina could feel the adrenaline flowing through her veins and Tori said bluntly that it was busy, Trina was trying to make no noise. It was Holly, she had an urge and Tori had to hurry to get out. Trina starting to panic, her brain warmed to try to find an excuse not to arouse suspicion. Fortunately for them, their mother did not stay.

After be sure she had moved away, they came out and were headed to their respective rooms.

 **...**

A few minutes later, the pressure being settled, Tori came back find Trina in her room.

"It was fun" Tori said as she stood on the doorframe.  
"Funny? I thought we were dead this time" Trina said panicked.  
"Oh come on, it was pretty exciting" Tori said coming to sit on her lap.  
"Yeah" Trina said without conviction.  
"That put me in all my statements" Tori bites her lower lip and looks Trina with her beautiful eyes "you think tonight, we can?"  
"I'll come to your room when parents are asleep" Trina replied with a grin.

They kissed greedily.

Trina loved kissing her little sister, the part of her body that she was definitely preferred is her mouth. Tori had a smile that glared your heart. She loved to feel her tongue against hers, exchanging their saliva, taste her lips. But Holly had interrupted them again.

"The toilets are free?" Holly request before entering the room and Tori had risen.  
"Yes, and you" Tori said, pointing Trina of finger "the next time, you ask before borrowing one of my music CDs, fuck."  
"Calm down, kids" Holly said before going to the toilet.

Before leaving her room, her little sister had returned to Trina, she had made her a wink and sent a kiss with her hand.

* * *

 **Few weeks later,**

Trina is back home at night, her parents were waiting in the lounge for a chat. It's never a good sign, had they found for them? and where was Tori?

"What is happening?" Trina asks, puzzled and worried at the same time.

Holly had eyes downcast and David looked angry.

"We found your little secret" he spoke.  
"What? What secret?" Trina said extremely worried.  
"Stop lying to us, I hate it."

She was fucked, and not in a good sense.

"I, I do not know what to say ..." Trina looks down.  
"Well, you better find something" David yells rising "you still sell your drugs, right?"  
"What?" Trina looks up to her father.  
"I searched your room today, there was something wrong with you lately and I found your little bundle under the bed."  
"Dad, I, it is not mine, I keep it for a friend" she tries to defend herself.

He slaps her with force.

"A friend, my ass, yes. The judge did not make clear? You do not know how hard it was to save your skin? Whatever you find to do is get a little dirty more our family. I'm really sick of your bullshit" he said with a tone of fury.

Trina did not know what to say, she preferred to head down to the ground (and this drug really belonged to a friend).

"I should report you that you take your responsibilities for once."

Holly starts to cry.

"You do not leave us the choice" he thought for a second "listening, to the next shit you do, you'll have to suffer the consequences."

After finishing the discussion, Trina ran to her room. Tori came to join her, she knew all, the parents had told her and she had probably heard their conversation. She came to sit next to Trina and put her hand on her knee to console her.

"I believe you" Tori said.

Trina makes her a half smile and lies on her back while sighing. Tori reproduces her gesture.

"Do not worry, it's okay. He not denounce you, he's just angry" Tori comforts her in her arms "I do not like seeing you like this."

Fortunately, her sister was there.

That night, she helped her see more clearly. They spoke at length and agreed that it was very dangerous for Trina, for them, if they were caught. They have reduced the frequency of their lovemaking, reduces their 'risky behavior'.

 **...**

 **A/N: Ouuhhh, a little drama for the moment, the next chapter will be soon.**


	5. When cats are away, the mice will play!

**A/N: Just over Tori/Trina!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 5 - When the cats are away, the mice will play!**

During a family meal, their parents announced they were leaving a weekend for their anniversary at their daughters.

They needed a little time just for them and it fell very well, because Trina also needed time with her little sister. It had been a month that they had not had the opportunity to actually sleep together, not just a shot like that.

When Holly told them the news, Tori & Trina have exchanged a discreet look, but that meant everything.

It stays 3 days before their departure and it was the longest days for Trina, she was impatient and Tori also apparently, since a day before their departure, she pressed Trina against the wall when they had crossed the corridor. Her hand was heavily clinging to her sex. She approaches her face.

"Tomorrow, in the same corridor, you will take me as you never take me" Tori whispered.

Then, she kissed her passionately. Her hands were fixed to the ass of Trina. If she could, Trina would have fucked here and now. It was clear that they were both impatient now. But Trina had to wait until Friday at 7pm, before taking her sister in her arms.

 **...**

After being assured that their parents had taken good the road, Tori jumped on her sister on the couch laughing.

She was unleashed, their movements were fast, the desire consumed them. They undressed each other quickly. But Trina had no time to take off her pants that Tori had already pulled her cock out. Trina was already very hard, the pressure was gradually rising in recent hours.

Tori greedily licked her big cock, she seemed to revel, squarely drugs. Even her balls and her pubis were entitled to her lick. When Tori looked straight into the eyes of her sister, she could not help smiling because she could see the pleasure she gave to Trina. It was time she returned the favor.

She raises Tori, it was easy as she was light. She laughed because she was surprised and did not know what Trina was going to do it. Trina was deposited her on top of the couch and she kneels in, to be level with her pretty pussy. She quickly removed her panties she has thrown off without looking behind, then Tori completely offers her sex spreading her legs.

Trina licking her pussy as best she could, she caressed her shaved pubis and her clitoris, it was long she had not made her a treat like that. Tori holding her head and told her not to stop. Her moans were begun to really increase when Trina slides her fingers in her, Tori was already soaked.

"Go ahead, it's good" Tori gasped between two breaths loud "I will cum, continues."

Trina puts her hand on her pubis and of her other hand, she fingers Tori as it should.

Within seconds, Tori rocking her head back and her hips moved herself on her fingers. Trina could feel her vagina to contract on her fingers, she could see the anus of Tori contract itself too.

* * *

Her fingers were wet and a bit of love juice sank on the sofa, but they have all the time to clean up after.

Tori went down on the couch to get up on her sister, but since there was nothing behind Trina, she fell on the floor with Tori. They laughed, Trina wanted to recover but Tori stops her, she takes her dick and she is putting herself in her hot pussy.

She looked Trina mouth open with a look to say "you-love-it?". Trina loved it, felt her vagina tighten around her cock, her little butt banging against her legs, Trina could also see her pretty mount of Venus. They remained in this position for some time to make love on the floor.

Trina loved lift the thighs of her sister and move her pelvis so 'strafing' her of cock shots. But she had to slow down or she will have to end their first fuck of weekend.

"You remember of this famous wall where I have to take you as you have never taken you?" Trina told her sister.  
"Um hum" Tori nods, as if Trina was talking about a delicious thing.

They went down the hall to their door, and then, Trina plated Tori against the wall and she passionately kisses her. She bends down a bit to enter her penis into her, Tori tried lifted her leg but Trina refused.

"No, stay right. I've never tried this position before."

When her cock penetrated her, Tori pushed as a relief to groan.

They were standing facing each other, and Trina was doing coming-and-going into her. The house was silent, only their moans and sighs of pleasure broke the silence. Tori had laid her hands on her boobs. After a while, Trina raises her leg and then the other, so she can fuck her at the same time she wears Tori.

Thanks to gravity, their coming-and-going were fast and deep. It did not take them much time before being traveled by orgasm again. Trina clutched her buttocks and she was shelling her the best she could. Tori's gaze was turned towards the ceiling, her moans had turned into screams. Fortunately they were not living in a attached house, neighbors would probably have heard everything.

After that enjoyment is input her, Trina continued her movements but more slowly. Tori put her lips on her neck and she decided to make her a hickey, while Trina fucked her slowly. Being fan of her mouth, Trina took a total pleasure. Feel her lips sucking her skin, feel her tongue caress her.

 **...**

When she lays Tori at ground, her wet running down her legs.

Trina decided to scrape a drop beading and taste her own sister. Hmm, what a delight!

Seeing that her big sister did, Tori wanted to taste herself. She sucked the finger of Trina but there was already nothing. So, she lowered herself and started licking the leg of Trina to go to the source: her dick all wet.

When Tori has recovered feet, they exchanged a kiss divine.


	6. I love you

**Chapter 6 - I love you**

After breaking their kiss, Tori asked Trina to pause because she was thirsty.

They go to the kitchen where Tori drinks a glass of water to cool off, they were completely naked and it was pretty exciting for Trina of see her small buttocks walking like that in the house, she could not help of ogling her. And when she sees the bottle of olive oil, a perverse idea crossed her mind.

Trina takes the bottle, she leaned her sister and she poured the liquid on her nice ass. The coldness of the liquid was a little surprised Tori at first, but she quickly accustomed. She even began to move her ass to the delight of Trina. The oil roamed her ass and fell to the ground.

Trina mass her until her pretty ass is well shining. She did not forget to put it on her little vagina as she will take her doggy style. It's not that they needed lubricant seen the general excitement, but the friction feeling 'fat' that gave the oil was wonderful when Trina penetrated her. She takes her sister that way on the edge of the sink. They just heard the sound of her thighs slammed against hers throughout the house, that the noise made her cock browsing her wet cave.

"It's just ..." Tori said between moans "too good, do not stop ..."

Trina will slowly and deeply, she had a perfect view of her asshole but she reserved her sodomy for later.

She could not help rubbing her anal slit with oil. She puts her hands on her shoulders to pull Tori more towards her and Trina accelerates the movement of her hips. Tori screamed again, she takes her hand and places it on her hair for asked her to pull them kindly, what Trina did with pleasure.

Her head was going back and of one hand, Tori touched her nipple and of the other her clit.

After her sister had cum once again, Trina gradually slows her thrusts. She was out of breath, as if she had just run a marathon. At their feet, there was a puddle of olive oil that they could be confused with a big puddle of female juice. Then, Tori turns and lowers in front of her to be in front of her dick.

She grabbed the bottle of oil to put all over her cock covered of her juice. Her tongue was over her mouth like a child who knows he's doing something wrong but takes pleasure in doing still. Trina had almost all the lower of body oiled now. Her manhood, her pubis, inside of her thighs, her balls and even part of her ass had not escaped the hands of her sister.

 **...**

While Tori had her balls in the palm of her hand, her major took the opportunity to tickle the anus of her big sister.

Trina does not believe she would have liked to be penetrate, but just this friction gave her a great pleasure. Tori vigorously masturbated Trina but it easily passed through lubrication, she massaged even her balls, which were now ready to explode.

"It feels good?" Tori asked softly.  
"Downright" Trina replied with a sigh.

Tori insists on the head of her cock and that's when Trina loses control. She fired several cum every time that her movements were to retract the end. The first jet had landed in her mouth, and Tori greatly loved. The rest of the seed fell on her upper body. Having retained much, Tori was quite surprised by the amount that Trina expelled from her balls, she was quite proud.

"Whoa" Tori said with admiration "your little sister really makes you the effect."  
"You have no idea" Trina smiled.

Tori laughed, she still takes out her little tongue that Trina loves so much and she came to kiss her.

* * *

 **Later,**

"You know" Tori said, smiling at her "just a few days, Sadie asked me if I had a new boyfriend because I was radiant and fulfilled."  
"If she knew" Trina chuckles, as they have a short break.  
"Totally true, I replied that I had a regular sex plan that satisfies me completely of all my desires."

Tori approaches her sister and Trina puts her hands around her hips. Her erection already was returning.

"I think it's official: we have fucked in every room of the house" Trina said, looking around her.  
"Um hum" Tori shook her head negatively "there is still a room."

Tori takes her hand and leads Trina to the floor above.

Tori had put her shirt and panties, and Trina just her underwear. A naked woman is absolutely sublime, but Trina personally find a woman more sexy when some parts of the body are slightly hidden. When they go up the stairs, she could see the butt of her beloved Tori waddle itself.

They arrived in front of the room with their parents, they open the door slowly as if it were a sacred place or as if they were afraid they were inside.

They come and they look around. It was the room of two parents, the room of a couple, the room of two lovers: it meant a lot for the two young women. When they will make love in this bed, they will not only sisters, they will be lovers.

Trina pushes Tori on the bed, she snuggled between her legs and she kisses her neck and shoulder, and they begin to make love again.

 **...**

After a few positions, when Tori is on the back, Trina raises her legs in the air by the hollow of her knees. Her pussy appeared even tighter in this position. Trina penetrates her, in this missionary position with legs raised, she could go further into Tori.

"Fuck, I think I'll still cum" Trina growls after a while.  
"It does not matter" Tori gasped "I feel, I'll also cum. Fill your baby sister, I want to feel your sperm overflow of my pussy, I want you to me impregnates."

Her movements quickened, Trina released her legs to look at her. Her hands were on each side of her head, their faces were a few centimeters.

"You like the cunt of your sister, right?" Tori said, looking into her eyes.  
"I love it so, but not as much as I love you, you" Trina returns her gaze.  
"You really think?" Tori said with tears in her eyes.  
"I never thought something so strong."

Tori closes her eyes and she is carried away by the pleasure of their frolic and enjoyment of their words.

"Tell me again."  
"I love you."  
"Again!"  
"I love you, Tori!"

Then they are both overcome by orgasm. Trina ejaculated powerfully all that she had at the bottom of her sister.

She felt every muscle in her body forcefully expel her seed in her, it was as if her body really wanted to Tori pregnant. Throughout her ejaculation and the enjoyment of her sister, Tori had grabbed her back, Trina could feel her nails into her skin. They were panting and she notices a tear sank on the cheek of Tori.

"You cry?"  
"Sorry" Tori said half laughing "I just, it came to me like that during orgasm. Could not control myself."  
"You're okay?" Trina asked a little worried.  
"Yes, yes, do not worry, it was tears of joy."

They kissed and cuddled for several minutes without moving. Then Trina went to get something to eat in bed, under the covers. She had nothing found better than a bowl of juicy strawberries.

"Too bad that parents do not go out often, we are so good alone" Tori said as they feast.  
"You know" Trina began hesitantly "I have enough money for a small apartment, maybe we can, I do not know, moving both, I'm tired of this house. You will go to the university, so it will not suspect that after a few months, you come join me."  
"Really? Are you serious?" Tori exclaimed happy.  
"Of course! If you want" Trina nods.  
"I love you!" Tori concludes by throwing herself into the arms of Trina and kissing her.

In passing, she dropped the bowl of strawberries.

 **...**

 **A/N: The next chapter will be the last ... and the most dramatic.**


	7. Forced out & nostalgia

**A/N: This is the last chapter, and a very unpleasant surprise to the sisters ...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 7 - Forced out & nostalgia**

 **Vega's home  
** **Parent's room**

With so many emotions, Tori wanted to make love again.

Some women are really insatiable, and Tori reveals be almost nymphomaniac. When Trina was kissing her little sister in the soiled sheets from their parents, the door opened suddenly and Tori, who could see who was at the door, shouted.

She fled under the cover, Trina turns to see their father on the doorstep, who looked as shocked them.

"What the fuck is that" he had shouted.  
"Dad, that's not what you think" Tori said without much conviction.

Hearing the cries, Trina was going to put her shorts, and their mother came too. When she saw her daughters going to get dressed, she reached the hand at her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. Trina had no idea what to say.

"You ... raped your sister?" Holly said in shock.  
"No, Mom" Tori expressly defends her sister "she does not raped me ... we love each other and ..."  
"Shut up!" David shouts in slapping her "get down both. Now!"

Trina is now alone with her father. They had returned because her dad cop had forgotten something. Could she explain the situation? Would he be able to understand it? She had not even had time to explain him.

"I'm sick of you and your bullshit. Do you understand just what you were doing? Do you know what it would cost to our family if it knew? I, I do not know what to tell you" after a while without saying anything, he continued "here's what we'll do: you'll take your business, you will call one of your famous friends that you have so much 'help' for they help you in back and they host you, I do not want to see you here. I do not want to see you near Tori, my wife or anyone in my family. I promise that if I see you or if I hear you are reviewed, I denounce you to the police. Let my daughter out of your bullshit, you're as radioactive waste: everything you touch, you pollute it. Got it"?

It was the first time that words was too hurt to Trina. At the time, she honestly believed that it was true, that she was a kind of radioactive waste.

"Now take your stuff and get the hell out of my house. When you find a livable place, I bring you the rest of your business."

* * *

David descended and Trina could hear her sister and her parents talk, or rather scream. She could hear part of the conversation.

"But I love her fucking! When are you going to understand that" Tori yells.  
"Oh, please Tori, you're just too naive to see that she took advantage of you, she hath just manipulated you" Holly says.

Trina has not heard the answer to her sister, but it hurt her that her mother thinks it of her, Trina thinks she would be gone for herself, even if they had not thrown her out. Then, she heard Tori up and walk out of her room. When she hears a commotion inside, Trina went to see her.

"I can enter?"  
"But that they are stupids" Tori said furious.  
"What are you doing?" Trina asks watching her sister take clothes  
"I prepare my business, I'm going with you."  
"Look ... I do not think it's a good idea."  
"Why?" Tori turns to look at her.

Trina takes her hands in hers

"I would not 'pollute' your future" Trina says.  
"Bullshit! You are my future" Tori said with tears in her eyes.  
"You're going to go to university, get brilliant studies and have a good career. I would not want that you renounces at that ... just for me."

When she realizes that Trina was really serious, she stops and her eyes filled with tears.

"Promise me that we'll see" Tori puts her hands on the face of Trina.

Trina does gently 'no' of the head, without giving further explanation, she would not lie to her. Tori tried to kiss her, but they could notice the discomfort of the presence of their parents on the lower level, this does not excite them this time. Trina head back to prematurely end at their kiss.

"We can not, Victoria."

Tori looked at her in the eyes, so deeply that Trina would never forget her look.

"We two, that's over ... is not it?" Tori asked.  
"I believe" Trina weakly confirmed.

Tori smiled, but Trina see that she was trying to hold back her tears with all her strength, she wanted to show stronger. Basically, she was like all these other guys for her sister: a another who has not kept her promise and who abandoned her. Trina leans toward her younger sister and she filed a last kiss on her lips, then she went to her room.

 **...**

Within minutes, Trina took her things and she left her house.

She did not say goodbye to anyone, she lived for some time with a friend in another city. She never dared to see her baby sister.

Maybe she could find a way to see her without the knowledge of their parents, but in her heart ... something told her she had already done enough harm to her family like that.

* * *

 **Several years later,**

Over time, Trina continued her life and she even started a family with a girl who strongly resembled her sister, Lola Martinez. Trina even took her last name to put even more distance to her former life ... but she has never been passionate with Tori.

Recently, she went to drive past her old house. She stopped for a moment and thought about her sister. She was surprised to see that others now had the house, a another family, a another story. She had no idea what happened to Tori, she does not know when they moved and why.

Maybe she could do some research and find her, but she said herself that Tori also continued her life and once again, she would not come ... pollute her new life.

The new people around her did not know this part of her life.

While Trina is moved on, it happens her to rethink all this, think back to her sister.

She misses her terribly.

It's like the last day that her life had meaning, was the last day spent with her sister, Tori.

 **...**

Tori West looked new photos she had received the private detective she hired to track down her sister.

She would like to see her again and hug her, but she believes she has already spoil the life of her older sister, she still feels guilty for her selfishness, she should be stronger and insist to go with Trina. She was loose.

So, she keeps her distance, while ensuring on Trina, she wants to know how she does in life.

Tori is happy with her wife Jade ... but she has never been passionate with Trina.

Since then, she spends all her time with her daughter Katrina.

The last thing her sister left her ... even if she probably never will know.

 **...**

 **A/N: This is the end, a sad end but it happens.**


End file.
